The New Decade-No Worlds To Go To
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: Tsukasa had his journey, now it's time for a new Rider to travel to new AR worlds. The son of Kamen Riders Decade and Kivala must stop a new enemy from merging new worlds and causing a new war between good and evil. He's just a passing through Kamen Rider, no need to remember that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI READER**

**It's here, the Kamen Rider Decade story. Now to explain somethings which people seem to be confused about, this story follows the journey of Shiro Kadoya the son of Tsukasa and Natsumi as well as Kari Kaito the adopted daughter of Daiki Kaito.**

**Their journey will take place through all my past Fanfics which will not be cannon to said stories.**

**So now, let's begin this journey.**

**KAMEN RIDE! WRITER!**

* * *

Destination 1: The Journey Begins

**ATTACK RIDE! BLAST!**

**ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!**

Two armoured warriors, one magenta while the other cyan, readied their weapons as they focused their attacks on a third grey armoured warrior.

The cyan one attacked first by firing an assault of cyan coloured lasers. The grey warrior either took the hits head on or deflected them with his own weapon.

The magenta one then charged with a pink colour coating his sword. The grey one also charged with his own weapon as the two dealt blows until the magenta one landed one last hit across the grey one's stomach.

The grey figure dropped his sword and fell to one knee. "So this, is the end of our dance…"

The magenta one walked forward as his armour deactivated, showing a man in his 30s with brown hair.

"Heh-heh-heh, Tsukasa Kadoya…" The grey one chuckled. "Kamen Rider Decade…"

"In all honesty, the only reason we were able to beat you was because your plan was the most convoluted one ever." Tsukasa sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. "Seriously how did you think that was gonna work, Dark Decade?"

Dark Decade groaned as he stood up and held his stomach. "The plan was perfect; the only flaw was that these Dark Riders are idiots…"

"Well anyway, you've lost." Dark Decade only started to chuckle again. "Now what?"

"Oh it's only the beginning. Call me cliché but, there's a bad future coming your way…" A silvery veil opened behind as he walked backwards into it. "All in due time…"

Tsukasa frowned as the portal closed in front of him.

"Well what do we do now, Tsukasa?" The cyan coloured asked as his armour also deactivated, showing he was close to the age Tsukasa but had lighter brown hair.

"Only one thing to do Daiki, go home." He turned around to look at the other Rider. "The new guy's almost here anyway." He smiled happily.

* * *

[Three years later]

"Please Tsukasa, I need you to look after her." Daiki said in a saddened tone as he was in his armour, a sleeping toddler in his arms. "Her mother, my best friend, is gone because of my selfishness. I wouldn't want the same to happen to her."

Diend stood outside Hikari Studios with Tsukasa, a woman with long black hair and a child at the age of three.

"You're sure about this Daiki?" The woman asked.

"I am sure Natsumi. She doesn't deserve the same fate as Anki. Please." He held the girl gently as he handed her to Tsukasa. "I don't want her following in my footsteps."

The girl stirred and opened her eyes slightly. "D-Daiki?"

"Sh, no need to worry Kari." He gently ruffled her black hair. "These are friends of mine, and they're going to look after you while I'm gone."

He took out his Diend Driver and slotted a card into the side.

**ATTACK RIDE! INVISIBLE!**

He waved before shimmering away.

"Well little miss Kari." Tsukasa said as he set her down. "I guess we better get to know each other; I'm Tsukasa, this is my wife Natsumi, and this little twerp is my son Shiro." Tsukasa motioned to the little boy, he had short brown and green eyes. "I feel like you two will get along great."

* * *

[Thirteen more years later]

"Happy birthday~~~~~ to you!" Tsukasa and Natsumi sang embarrassingly to a now sixteen-year-old Shiro.

The boy had grown to look not that different than his younger self. He wore an unbuttoned black jacket over a magenta shirt with brown trousers and black shoes.

"Mom, dad, stop! This is embarrassing." He chuckled.

"Nonsense!" Tsukasa said as he ruffled his son's hair. "You're sixteen now kiddo, these are exciting times. Now let's get to the presents."

"But first, go get Kari. It is her birthday as well after all." Natsumi said which made the two boys groan as they wanted to open the presents.

"Alright mom." Shiro got up from the table and headed up the stairs. He walked up to a blue coloured door and knocked it a few times. "Hey Kari, come on it's time for present! Let's go!"

There was a groan on the other side of the door as it opened to show a groggily tired sixteen-year-old with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes.

"Shiro please….just go ahead and open the presents without me." She yawned and went to shut the door but was stopped by Shiro.

"No can do. You know how persistent my mom can be." She only groaned again and pulled the door hard enough to close it.

"Gimme a bit to get dressed." There were rustling sounds before she opened the door again. Kari was now in a black long-sleeved shirt with a blue tank top jacket and fingerless gloves. She had denim shorts with black thigh high tights and blue shoes. "Alright yay birthday let's go open some stuff."

"That's the enthusiasm I love." He said sarcastically as the two went back downstairs. As the day continued on and Shiro and Kari opened their presents gifted by all the other Riders.

"Right, now for the best for last ones." Tsukasa grinned as he pulled out two last boxes, one magenta and the other cyan. He slid them across the table so that they landed directly in front of the teens. "Now these took us and the other Riders one hell of a long time to make."

Shiro and Kari looked at each other confused before they opened the boxes. Inside Shiro's was a belt buckle with an outer black colour while the middle was bright magenta with eighteen different symbols. And in Kari's box was a bright cyan gun with silver lining that made some kind of symbol in the middle as well as two pair of golden lines.

"No way, are these…" The two got excited as they looked at the objects.

"Yep. You've finally got your own Drivers. We call these the Neo-DecaDriver and Neo-DienDriver." Tsukasa said as he pulled out his own DecaDriver. "Think of them as upgraded versions of the Drivers Daiki and I used when we travelled."

"So does this mean we're Kamen Riders?!"

"No, not yet." That brought their excitement down a bit. "These are just to start out your training, you're still a bit young."

"Well do we at least have all the cards?" Kari asked, in which Tsukasa only shook his head.

"Nope, I had to go out and earn those powers, so you have to as well." That made the two groan. "Aw suck it up."

"Well before you make the kids too miserable, how about we get to that birthday cake?" Natsumi said trying to lighten the mood. She was about to go to the kitchen to get said cake, if it wasn't for a young black-haired male to bust through the front door.

"Tsukasa, big problem!" The guy said.

"Yusuke please, it's my son's birthday. Can't this wait?" Tsukasa brushed off the AR Rider.

"N-no it can't! You gotta listen, its-!"

"TSUKASA KADOYA…!" A voice cut of Yusuke as Tuskasa gained a serious face. He put on his Neo-DecaDriver and walked outside, followed by Natsumi and Yusuke, Shiro and Kari looked out the window.

What they saw was a man in a black body suit with grey armour and a golden x going across his chest. His helmet was grey with blue eyes and looked like a barcode and on his waist was a black version of the DecaDriver with a blue centre.

"Did you miss me…?" Dark Decade snickered.

"Yusuke, get the kids out of here." Tsukasa said without breaking eye contact with Dark Decade.

"Wait dad, who is this guy?" Shiro asked as he was going to step outside, if not being stopped by Natsumi.

"Shiro, sweetie, listen to your father and go with Yusuke. It'll only be dangerous if you stay." She said with seriousness that Shiro and Kari had never seen before.

"O-okay." The two teens grabbed their new Drivers and went to follow Yusuke to get away from the ensuring battle.

"And Yusuke," The younger man looked at the older. "Take them to him." Yusuke seemed to understand and nodded before the three ran off.

"So, how long has it been, sixteen years?" Tsukasa asked rhetorically, which only made Dark Decade clap slowly in amusement.

"Ah so you still have not lost that snarky attitude…" He stopped clapping and took his Ride Booker of his belt to make it into a sword. "Now enough talk, let me introduce my new friends…."

He raised his hand lazily as silvery veils appeared all around the nearing streets. Out of every single one stepped out a different Dark Rider from G4 all the way to Killbas.

"So this is happening. Shall we Natsumi?" Tsukasa said as he reached into his Ride Booker and took out a card.

"Kiva-La!" Natsumi called as a small white and pink bat flew out of the house and around her. _"Here we go!" _

"Henshin!" They both said as they activated their different transformations. Tsukasa slotted in his Ride Card into his Driver as Natsumi was surrounded by pink hearts.

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

Eighteen silhouettes formed around Tsukasa as they all combined into his armour. His suit was the same as Dark Decade's with the exception of it being mostly magenta with a black and white x across his chest as well as green eyes.

All the heart formed onto Natsumi as her armour was shown. She had a full white suit with bits of purple and silver, her helmet was bar shaped with red visors shaped as bat wings.

"Calling all Riders, we have a code red emergency. He's back." Tsukasa said into a communicator in his helmet. All around Tsukasa's side of the field the same silvery veils opened up as every Rider who fought for good stepped out.

"Break them…" Dark Decade ordered as all the Dark Rider charged as did the good Riders, leading to a full-on war.

The main focus though was the battle between Decade and Dark Decade as their blades clashed over and over again.

**ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!**

**ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!**

Both their swords glowed their corresponding colours which made them slash faster. The Dark Rider faked out Tsukasa and managed to slash him across the chest and kicked him away.

Tsukasa folded him Booker into gun mode and opened fire. Dark Decade ran at him as he deflected the shots.

"After I'm done with you, the boy is next…"

"You won't touch my son you creep!" Tsukasa declared as he fired one shot into Dark Decade's helmet, making him chuckle.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have sent someone for them to play with…?" That made Tsukasa growl.

"You sick bastard!" He changed his Booker back to a sword and went to attack the other Rider.

* * *

[Meanwhile, with Shiro, Kari and Yusuke]

"Come on pick up the pace!" Yusuke said as he and the teens ran through the streets.

"W-wait Yusuke! Who was that guy?!" Shiro called out as he tracked behind a little.

"That's a conversation for later, now keep running!" And running they did until the worst possible thing could've happened.

**ADVENT!**

Out from a shop window jumped a large bronze humanoid crab. Following the Mirror Monster was a Rider in a black bodysuit with bronze gladiator/crab like armour on his torso and helmet. On his left arm was a kind of gauntlet with a silver pincer.

"Scissors and Volcancer." Yusuke scowled. "Turn around, other way!" The three were about to turn to run a different direction, if not for…

**CLOCK UP!**

A bronze blur rushed past and thwacked Yusuke across the face. The blur stopped in place to show another Rider, this one wore a black body suit with bronze beetle themed armour on his torso, shoulders and helmet. His visor was green with a beetle horn separating it to look like eyes.

"Kamen Rider Ketaros." Yusuke grunted as he stood back up.

"Look what we have here, a couple of lost teenagers." Ketaros chuckled.

"Let's cut them down to size, shall we Volcancer?" Scissors asked rhetorically to his Mirror Monster, who roared in agreement.

"Stand back kids, I'll handle them!" Yusuke defended before he put both his hands against his waist, which summoned a silver belt with a red centre circle and multiple coloured buttons. "Henshin!" He slammed his right hand onto the button on the side as the Arcle released a high-pitched pulse sound.

Yusuke now had a black body suit with bright red armour. He had gold braces on his ankles and wrists while his helmet looked like a stag beetle.

The Dark Riders chuckled as Kuuga cracked his knuckles. The red Rider swung a punch at Ketaros who dodged to the side and hit Kuuga across the back of his head. He grabbed his shoulders and threw him towards Scissors who slashed him across the chest with his gauntlet.

Kuuga managed to land a hit on Scissor's helmet before Volcancer came up behind him and grabbed both his arms with its claws.

"Deal with him already, I've got the kids." Ketaros said as he looked back at Shiro and Kari.

"Shiro, what do we do?" Kari asked uncertainly as the Dark Rider advanced more. "Do we fight?"

"You're not serious are you? We're just a pair of kids against an evil armoured guy! What are we supposed to do?!"

"I mean we got these." She held her Neo-DienDriver. "Can't we use these?"

"We have no training whatsoever with these things, that and we can't fight!" He reasoned. Kari only huffed and spun the DienDriver on her finger.

Ketaros ran forward and swung a punch at Shiro who ducked under just as Kari raised her weapon and fired two shots which made the Dark Rider stumble.

"Now or never Shiro, now or never!" Shiro looked at the Neo-DecaDriver in his hands before sighing and slapping it to his waist that made a belt strap around his waist.

"Alright, here goes." Shiro opened the Ride Booker on his side and pulled out the same card as his father, Kari also pulled out a card from a deck box strapped to her shorts.

Kari slotted the card inside and pushed the barrel forward while Shiro pulled apart the DecaDriver and placed the card in.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

**KAMEN RIDE!**

"Henshin!" Kari aimed the DienDriver above her head while Shiro closed the DecaDriver.

**DECADE!**

**DIEND!**

Around Shiro appeared eighteen silhouettes that shifted around him before they formed into the exact same armour as Tsukasa. From Kari's gun came blue bars that flew around her head as a green, red and blue hologram of her Rider form shifted around her. The armour solidified on her as the blue bars slammed onto her helmet and gave the suit its colour.

Ketaros huffed and pushed himself up as Scissors stopped assaulting Kuuga and Volcancer threw the Rider to the ground.

"Wow, looking good Kari." Shiro complimented as he looked over his armour as well.

"I always did say blue was my colour." She added as she spun her gun again.

The two Dark Riders growled and charged at the teens.

**CLOCK UP!**

Ketaros ran at high speeds towards Diend while Scissors and Volcancer charged at Decade. Diend used the super speed of her armour to combat the Zect Rider while Decade managed to barely hold his own against the Mirror Monster and its master.

While Diend was able to move faster then most Riders, its speed was still not as fast as Clock Up, so she was lacking behind. The two clashed at times but Ketaros was slowly overpowering Kari with his faster speed.

At one clash, Ketaros managed to trip Diend over as she tumbled to the ground. Ketaros took out an axe/gun weapon and ran to her again.

"Well if speed won't work, let's try this." She took a card from her deck box and slotted it in the Driver.

**ATTACK RIDE!**

She aimed at Ketaros and pulled the trigger.

**BARRIER!**

A blue energy barriers appeared before Ketaros and stopped him in his place. Diend to this chance and unloaded multiple blue lasers at the Dark Rider. She took another card and loaded it in.

**ATTACK RIDE! BLAST! **

Diend fired an absolute swarm of lasers that pelted Ketaros and hissed out smoke. She took this chance to run and shoulder bash the opposing Rider and fire more blasts into his chest and stomach.

Meanwhile with Decade, he somehow held his own against both Scissors and Volcancer. The Mirror Monster tried to take a bite out of the Rider if not for Decade to bash it across the face twice before kicking it away.

Scissors tried to run in for a surprise attack if not for Decade to turn around and grab his gauntlet before it could slash him.

"Man Shinji was right; you are the weakest one." Decade insulted, which angered Scissors.

**STRIKE VENT! **

While Decade wasn't paying attention, the Dark Rider placed a card into his Scissors Visor which summoned a pincer similar to Volcancer's.

He did an upwards slash that casted sparks off Decade and pushed him back a bit. Volcancer roared and rushed at Decade as the magenta Rider took his Booker into sword mode, and just as the Mirror Monster was to combat him, Kuuga came in from nowhere and tackled it to the ground, assaulting it with punches.

Seeing this as a chance, Decade attacked Scissors with his sword while the crab themed Rider attempted to defend himself with his claws. After kicking him into some nearby bins, Decade opened his Booker and took out a card.

**ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!**

Decade's blade glowed magenta as Scissors pushed himself back up. The bronze Rider attempted another attack, which Decade ducked under and slashed across his stomach. He continued with more slashes and with one more sent him sprawling to the middle of the street the same time Volcancer and Ketaros did.

"I'll let you kids finish them, I'm not up for it." Kuuga said as he held his side.

"Gah! You bastards!" Ketaros growled. "Who do you two think you are?!"

"Oh, I remember dad answered with this once." Decade cleared his throat. "Tōrisugari no Kamen Rider da. Oboete oke!" He attached his Booker and took out one last card as did Diend.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE!**

A cone of holographic cards appeared in front of the DienDriver as Diend aimed her gun at the enemy.

**D-D-D-DIEND!**

She pulled the trigger as a huge blast fired at the Dark Riders. The two pushed Volcancer in front of them who took the hit head on.

Decade slammed his DecaDriver closed as a row of holographic cards appeared in a straight line in front of him.

**D-D-D-DECADE!**

He jumped to the air as the cards aimed at the two Dark Riders. Decade stuck his right leg out as energy coated it. The kick landed and caused an explosion to cover Scissor and Ketaros as he landed, the Dark Riders falling unconscious.

Decade and Diend's transformations deactivated as they panted heavily.

"Not bad for a first fight kids." Kuuga sighed as he limped over to the teens. "You're both gonna make fine Riders in the future."

"Um, thanks Yusuke." Shiro scratched his arm.

"Right then, no more time to waste, we need to get going."

"Go where?" Kari asked.

"You'll understand when we get there." Is all that Kuuga said before they started to slowly run again.

* * *

[Back at the War]

**VOLTECH FINISH!**

**EVOLTECH FINISH!**

Build and Evol jumped to the air and stuck out their legs as their kicks connected, causing an explosion.

**SWORD VENT!**

**SWORD VENT! **

Ryuki and Ryuga both caught their Sword Vents and started to full on swash buckle, while Zolda fired bullet after bullet at Ouja who snaked around them.

**CLOCK UP!**

**CLOCK UP! **

Time seemed to slow down as Kabuto and Caucasus fought in high speed hand to hand combat.

**START UP!**

Faiz ran circles around Psyga who tried shooting at him with his jetpack's guns. Faiz jumped and pulled him to the ground before they both took out their melee weapons.

**"TIRE KOUKAN: MAX FLARE!" **

The flaming tire slammed onto Drive's chest as he blasted fire from his hand. Dark Drive braced for the attack yet still ran through to attack.

**LEMON ENERGY SQUASH! **

Duke pulled back the string on his Sonic Arrow and fired multiple arrows that Zangetsu and Ryugen dodged and rolled out of the way before firing back with their weapons.

But in the centre of it all, Decade and Dark Decade were duking it out with their swords.

"You've gotten weaker in your old age Tsukasa…" Dark Decade commented as he landed a hit across his chest.

"I'm not old I'm experienced!" Tsukasa retorted and opened his Booker to take out a card. "Henshin!"

**KAMEN RIDE! HIBIKI!**

Fire surrounded Decade before he swatted it away to reveal he turned into Hibiki.

**WEAPON RIDE! ONGEKIBOU REKKA! **

Decade reached behind his back and pulled out two red drumsticks. The two charged again as Decade was gaining the advantage now with his faster weapons. Each hit he landed sent a small fiery pulse like a beat.

**ATTACK RIDE! KIBOJUTSU REKKADAN! **

The tips of D-Hibiki's Rekka lit aflame as he threw fire balls at the Dark Rider. Dark Decade was about to retort, if not for Kiva-La to jump form behind Decade and stab Dark Decade in his chest.

The Dark Rider tripped over a rock and fell to his back, Decade and Kiva-La walked up to him having just gone back to his base form.

"And once you again, your plan failed." Decade dusted off his hands. Dark Decade only started to let out a minor chuckle, which evolved into a full-on evil laughter. His laugher was so loud that it caught the attention of every single Rider, ceasing the fights.

"Oh but on the contrary Tsukasa, my plan is going perfectly…!" Dark Decade stood up with his bones cracking. "Because, I finally gathered everyone. All the goodie too shoe Kamen Riders that seem to thwart every evil plan, oh and let's not forget the idiotic Dark Riders who screwed up the plan before. Everyone's here…."

"**What are you blabbering about?" **Evol asked as all the Dark Riders growled in offence.

"What I'm blabbering about is that I won't have to deal with any of you, any longer…." Dark Decade attached the Ride Booker to his belt again and took out one last card. It was the same colour as the Final Attack Ride cards but was cracked.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE!**

He shut the Dark-DecaDriver shut as sparking energy travelled from the Driver to his left hand.

**E-E-E-ELIMINATE ALL R-R-R-RIDERS!**

Dark Decade grunted as he struggled to form his fingers into a snap. "You should have aimed for the head…."

He snapped his fingers which released a massive pulse of energy. All the Riders looked at each other, waiting for something to happen, yet nothing did.

That was until…

"Whoa-whoa-whoa what's happening?!" All their gaze fell on Faiz, who seemed to be turning to dust as he faded away. One by one each and every single Rider was fading away into dust.

"This defies all scientific logic!" Build began to ramble.

"Sento now is not the time for-!" Cross-Z couldn't finish as the two faded away.

"Is this what a true death feels like?" Eternal looked at the dust as he faded.

"**Turtle? Bear? Brat?! Where'd you guys go?!" **Den-O looked around the entire area before gasping and fading.

"This won't stop me! I can control time!" Cronus yelled as he was going to press the buttons on his Driver, if not for his hands to dust away first, followed by the rest of him.

"**Well this is interesting." **Evol seemed far too calm as he also dusted.

"Do I really have to die again?!" Ghost groaned as he fell to his knees and faded.

"Guess I'll be seeing you now Chase." Mach coughed and fell to his stomach.

Blade and Chalice dropped their weapons and looked at each other. "So I guess the Battle Game can finally be over."

Tsukasa watched in dread as every Rider ceased into nothing.

"Tsukasa…." He turned around to see Kiva-La was clutching her stomach and limping. "I don't feel so good." She dropped her sword and fell into Tsukasa's arms as she dusted away.

"N-Natsumi?!" He fell to his knees as the last couple Riders were gone, he was all that was left.

"How does it feel Tsukasa…? Dark Decade walked in front of Tsukasa and kicked him in the chest. Tsukasa fell on his back and looked at his hands to see he was slowly going as well. "Finally, you've lost, and I won. Guess you could say I was better than dear ole dad."

"Wait….are you not…?"

"Oh you thought I was your alternate reality self…?" Dark Decade forced his foot onto Decade's chest as the magenta Rider lost most of his legs. "Happy birthday to me…..happy birthday to me….."

"You know you won't win; my son will stop you."

"And how could he do that? I erased every single Rider that could give him the powers needed…."

"There's still one Riderverse untouched, was gonna save it as a surprise but you gone and ruined it." Tsukasa began to chuckle which pissed Dark Decade off.

"Hurry up and die already…." He raised his foot and stomped it onto Decade's chest, reducing him to nothing. He stood there for a second, before he threw his head back and unleashed an angered yell.

* * *

"There it is, we're here." Yusuke said as the three made it to a building called Hikari Studios.

"Wait, this is the studio where mom and dad used to live." Shiro recognised. "Why are we here of all places?"

"I'll explain later. Now let's…" Yusuke was about to open the door, if not for him noticing his body turning to dust. "Oh no…"

"Oh my god!" Kari covered her mouth in shock as Shiro tried to grab Yusuke, but his hand just went through the dust.

"Get inside, find him…" Were his last words.

Shiro and Kari stood there in disbelief as the last bit of dust flew away.

"I….I guess we should go inside." Shiro broke the silence before they went inside the building. "Geez, I remember being here when we were six. Wonder if it's still a mess."

After walking through the main hallway, they entered the living room which looked better than ever.

"Yep, total dump." Kari joked as the two looked around the area.

"This place is cleaner than clean." Shiro ran his fingers across a table. "Not a single speck."

"The food's also a dead giveaway, this pizza's still warm." Kari said as she picked up a slice.

"Okay well, we're supposed to look for some guy living here. You check the upstairs and I'll look around here." She nodded and headed upstairs while Shiro looked around more.

He walked up to a semi empty desk and saw a framed photo. He picked it up and immediately recognised most of the people in it. It was his mom, dad, Yusuke, Daiki, and someone he'd never seen before.

"You've got thirty seconds to explain what you're doing in my home." Shiro felt a gun press against his back. "Put the photo down and turn around slowly."

He did as so and looked at the figure sticking him up. It was a person donned in black and green armour. The helmet looks like that of a monster, with fangs resembling the eyes, claw like designs on the wrists and boots. In fact, the whole body looked like to be designed after a monster.

"Now I'm gonna ask this once kid, who are you?" He asked.

"Um, who are you?"

"Answering a question with a question I see. That's dumb, considering I have a gun aimed at your head."

"And I got one aimed at yours." Kari said as she came out of nowhere and pointed her Neo-DienDriver at his helmet. "Now stand down."

"Oh so there's two of you eh?" The green guy seemed not worried whatsoever. "Well seems here like we got ourselves a Mexican Standoff."

"Hey-hey-hey let's calm down here." Shiro tried the ease the tension. "My name's Shiro Kadoya and this is my friend Kari Kaitou."

"Wait a minute…..Kadoya…..Kaitou?" The green guy looked between Shiro and Kari. "Oh I remember you guys!" He slung his arms around the teens and brought them into a hug. "Oh how much you've grown!"

"Just who are you?" Shiro asked as he and Kari escaped his grasp.

"Wow you really don't remember me. I guess it's cause I'm mostly in my armour nowadays. I'm a friend of Tsukasa's, call me Kamen Rider Kaijin." He introduced. "So what brings you kids to my humble abode?" He asked as he sat down on a sofa and opened a bottle of beer.

"My dad sent us here cause he said you could help with a problem."

"What problem, got some tricky math homework?" He chuckled and drank his beer through his helmet.

"No, Tsukasa sent us here because of some guy that had similar armour to him." Kari explained, which stopped Kaijin from drinking.

"What he grey and dark blue?" They nodded. Kaijin put his drink on a table and but a hand over where his mouth would. "Was there anyone with you when you got here?"

"Yeah Yusuke, but he turned to dust as soon as we reached the door." Shiro said.

"Then we're out of time." Kaijin stood up and walked over to a wall to feel it, as if looking for something.

"Out of time?"

"Shiro I'm sorry to say this, but your parents and every other Rider in this world are gone." He didn't remove his visor from the wall.

"Wait what?!"

"The one that attacked today, his name is Dark Decade. And if I'm right, he just turned every single Rider, both good and evil, into dust."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Kari asked wide eyes.

"His one goal is to eliminate all Riders, and now it seems he has. Well, not yet." He pressed a part of the wall which revealed a hidden compartment, which was a photo background. "Your father wanted to keep this a surprise for when you turned eighteen and when your training was complete. But desperate times call for desperate measures."

He walked over a piece of cloth and pulled it away, revealing a chain.

"What are we supposed to do? We're just three Riders, two of which have only fought today." Shiro said, sounding like he was going to give up.

"What we do; is go on a little vacation. As you know, Tsukasa and Natsumi went travelling through nine different worlds to stop the great Rider War."

"Yeah." The teens nodded.

"Well what if I told you that there are even more worlds out there to explore, and that's exactly what we're gonna do." Kaijin clapped. "Somewhere in this Multiverse there are eighteen different Alternate Realities for us to visit and gain the Riders' power before Dark Decade can."

"Well why can't you do it?" Shiro asked accusingly.

"My power is limited boyo, besides only the powers of Decade and Diend can duplicate a Rider's power." Kaijin explained. "This may be the only way to bring back all the Riders. I can only do this if you want to, so how about it?"

"We don't really have a choice Shiro." Kari put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. He looked at the Neo-DecaDriver in his hand, and each symbol surrounding it.

"Alright," He sighed. "Where do we begin?"

"Atta boy!" Kaijin laughed and motioned to the chain. "Just pull this and our destination is set!"

Shiro walked over to said chain and gave it a powerful yank. A picture fell down behind them and the three Riders took a good look at it.

"Tell me kids, what do see?"

Shiro and Kari looked carefully at the picture. It showed two plastic bottles, one red and the other blue with four random things around them. A red rose, a white snowflake, a black cat, and a yellow fire.

"The red and blue things, those are Full Bottles; the same that Sento uses." Shiro pointed out.

"Yeah but the other stuff seems a bit weird. A rose, a snowflake, a cat and a fire, what's that about?" Kari asked.

"You were right about the first thing; yes we are in the world of Kamen Rider Build. But the other things are about what Realm it's in." Kaijin started to pace in front of them. "You see each Rider World isn't on their own, they are crossed over with what I've dubbed a Realm. Shiro, Kari, this is the world of Kamen Rider Build and RWBY."

Elsewhere, a certain team of four girls and a goggle head were in class. Until the goggle head had a strange gut feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Hoh boy, that dusting scene. Can't wait to see the reaction to that.**

**But anyway this has been the first chapter of The New Decade-No Worlds To Go To. So with nothing else I'll see ya in the next chapter.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI READER**

**We're back for some more Decade boyos. Our first destination, the World of Build, more specifically my RWBY/Kamen Rider story Build a Legend. I would recommend reading the first volume of that before this because this will contain spoilers, this also happens before vol 2 and after the Movie War.**

**So now let's get this going.**

**KAME RIDE! WRITER!**

* * *

Destination 2/World of Build 1: The Best Match

* * *

Shiro and Kari looked at the portrait in front of them with confusion. Yes they knew of the Full Bottles, but these other objects were what spun their minds.

"So, what exactly is RWBY? In fact, what's with this Realm stuff?" Shiro asked.

Kaijin cracked his knuckles and sighed. "I knew these kinda questions would come. You see this Rider Universe is a special one, the way Rider Worlds are able to stay stable are if they are combined with a Realm. Realms are different types of tails, this one is the story of four girls trying to protect their world from dark forces."

"So what's our game plan?" Kari spoke up. "Find this guy, copy his powers and leave?"

"Not that simple!" Kaijin crossed his arms like an X. "Rider powers cannot simply be copied they must be earned. You must feel the same drive and passion as the Rider that has those powers." He explained. "Now whaddya think of your new clothes?"

The two were confused at what he was saying, until they noticed their attire was completely different. They now had some sort of school uniform on that consisted of a black blazer and trousers with a white shirt and red tie, although Kari had a checked skirt and tights.

"What-when-and-how?!" Shiro asked quickly with wide eyes.

"It's a sort of special mechanism that allows you to blend in with this world." Kaijin explained as he walked over to the kitchen. "Do you want money or packed lunch today?"

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Because you two are headed for Beacon Academy!" He laughed at his stupid lunch time joke.

* * *

As night drew close with Shiro and Kari getting ready for their mission, no one seemed to pay mind to the silvery veil appearing in an alleyway of Vale's streets.

Dark Decade stepped out with a hazy sigh as he looked outside the alley into the city.

"What a strange world…" He looked up towards the shattered moon. "But not a problem none the less…"

He opened his Booker and reached for a blank card. "Now let's see what Rider belongs to this world…"

The card glowed and revealed a Rider helmet of a mix of red and blue. "I see you're eager my friend. Well, let's not hold back any longer…"

**SUMMON RIDE! ANTI-BUILD!**

As Dark Decade shut his Driver, dark energy began to form in front of him, and soon enough it became a humanoid shape.

The person looked completely like Kamen Rider Build, except the overall colour was a tinge darker and had an evil aura around him. He bowed to one knee to his master.

"Arise my faithful warrior…" Dark Decade instructed.

The new Rider grunted as he stood, cracking some of his bones satisfyingly.

"Master Dark Decade, a pleasure to be summoned. Anti-Baron at your service." He slid two fingers across his rabbit visor. "I take it I'm gonna get my hands dirty?"

"Right you are…" Dark Decade answered. "Find your goodie two shoes version and eliminate him. Oh and if you see a certain pink Rider, kill him too…"

Dark Decade's hand glowed navy blue as he sent energy into Anti-Build.

"I've given you an upgrade, do not disappoint me…" He stepped into the shadows as his blue visors dimmed away.

"Ah it's great to be out and about." Anti-Build cracked his knuckles and chuckled evilly. "Let's bring some chaos."

* * *

"So this is Beacon." Shiro said as he and Kari stood in front of the castle like building. "I'm waiting to see Mickey Mouse or Tinkerbell appear from somewhere."

"Will you focus. Now which of these guys looks like a Kamen Rider to you?" Kari asked as she looked over all the students to try find this world's Rider. "They've gotta stand out right?"

"It could take a while, I mean this school is filled with maybe a thousand students." Shiro said as the two were about to enter the Academy, if not for suddenly having acing pains in their heads. "What the hell?"

It was then their eyes landed on someone specifically. He was a sixteen-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a green and purple trench coat over the Beacon uniform as well as a pair of purple goggles.

The pain died down as they felt a strange feeling coming from that kid.

"Oh yeah, without a shadow of a doubt that's the guy we're looking for." Shiro grunted and rubbed his head. The bell rung and the two looked at each other. "Time for classes then."

Their first class of the day was with some man named Professor Port and some lesson called 'Grimm Studies'.

"Attention students!" Port announced as all the students took their seats. "It is brought to my attention that we have a pair of new students joining our school today. I am proud to introduce Shiro Kadoya and Kari Kaitou." He introduced as the two teens walked to the front of the classroom.

"Um….hi." Shiro waved.

"Now of you two could take a seat against…hmm, how about team RWBBY?" He pointed at a row in the middle where the goggle head kid sat with four other girls, a red-haired girl, a white-haired girl, a black-haired girl with a bow and a blonde-haired girl. "Make them feel at home team."

The two made their way to the free seats next to RWBBY as Port began the lesson.

"Psst, new kid." Shiro heard the boy of the team whisper to him. "Just a heads up, this'll be the longest hour of your life."

"What, why?" Shiro asked confused at the statement. The goggle head only counted three, two, one with his fingers as the Professor began one of his stories. This seemed to affect the class as a whole as the story was just SO damn boring. "Oh, that's why."

"Welcome to Beacon." The guy chuckled. "Name's Baron Aldwin. These are my friends Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang." He introduced the four girls.

"I'm Shiro, this is my best bud Kari. Kari?" He turned to said girl, who actually looked like she was enjoying the story. "Oh jeez."

So about a half hour later, the story had got so boring that Shiro had fallen asleep. Something that Port noticed.

"And in the end, I mounted that beast's head atop my wall! Mr Kadoya!" He yelled which sprung Shiro up. "Can you tell me the moral of the story?"

"Um….um…um….um…."

"I'll take that as a no." The Professor sighed as Shiro nodded. "Right then, come to the front of the class."

Shiro got up and made his way down the stairs. "Now if you're not that much of a listener, let us see if you're a fighter." He motioned to a crate with glowing red eyes. "Do you need to get changed?"

"Uh, no I'm good." Shiro looked at the crate as something inside growled. 'So this is one of those Grimm things Kaijin told us about. Well this is a good chance to get used to my armour a little bit.'

Shiro reached behind his back and pulled out his Neo-DecaDriver. This caught Baron's attention as Shiro placed it on his waist. He opened the Booker and took out his basic card.

"Okay, here we go. Henshin!" Shiro placed his card and shut the Driver.

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

Eighteen silhouettes appeared around Shiro and shifted through him as his armour was formed. His green visors flashed as he rolled his neck.

"Oh wow, sis look his armour's pink!" Ruby pointed at Shiro's Rider form.

"Actually, it's magenta." Kari said. "It's a common misconception but it gets very bothersome."

The cage rattled some more before the door to it burst opened. Running out of it was pitch black wolf like monster with bone armour and red eyes.

"Well Mr Kadoya, let's see if you can handle a simple Beowolf." Port said as Decade got into a fighting position. The Grimm roared and charged at Decade. It jumped and tried to claw the Rider who rolled out of the way.

The Grimm pounced at him and Decade braced as it tried to bite at his helmet. "Buzz off Fido!" Decade punched its stomach and then kicked it off.

Decade took of his Booker and made it into sword mode. The Grimm ran again and as it jumped Decade slashed across its stomach and then back. The Grimm then landed a scratch on the Rider's chest which made him stumble back.

**ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!**

Decade's sword glowed a bright magenta as he delivered multiple fast slashes. With one last slash he knocked the Beowolf into its cage.

"Oh yeah, who's boss? I'm boss!" Decade chuckled. The Beowolf growled before smoke entrapped its body as it grunted. "Um what this?"

"It's evolving!" Baron yelled from his seat as all the students, except RWBBY and Kari, sprung from their seats and ran.

With a howl, the smoke erupted off. The Beowolf looked more humanoid with its right arm bigger than its left with huge claws, it had more bone armour along its chest and its head had a wolf shaped helmet that covered its entire humanoid shaped head. The Evo Beowolf roared and swung its massive claw.

"Damn, looks like something Shocker would make." Decade remarked before the Evo Grimm ran and attempted to stab at the Rider.

But as the claws were to impact, a white snowflake symbol appeared before and stopped it in place, getting its claw stuck.

Decade looked up as all of team RWBBY came down with their weapons ready, Ruby had a scythe, Weiss had a rapier sword, Blake had short sword and a cleaver, and Yang had a pair of gauntlets.

"Well, certainly been a while since we saw something like that." Yang smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Wasn't the last one at the Forever Fall Forest?" Weiss wondered.

"Oh that thing sucked…" Ruby grumbled.

"Oh boy, thanks a lot Port you just gave us a pain in the ass." Baron groaned as Port just chuckled nervously. "Well let's get it on!"

Baron pulled out a black Driver and slapped it on his waste. He then took out a pair of Full Bottles and gave them a quick shake.

**RABBIT!**

**TANK!**

**BEST MATCH!**

Baron gave a shrug with a smirk and spun the crank on the right side, making two half bodies appear in front and behind him.

**ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!" The half bodies slammed onto him and hissed with steam.

**FULL METAL MOONASSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!**

"Alright Weiss, set it free!" Ruby said as she cocked her sniper rifle function of Crescent Rose. Weiss flicked her fingers upwards as the Glyph turned black and sent the Evo Grimm flying into a wall.

Blake changed her sword to a gun and blasted it with bullets as the Evo Grimm managed to pull itself out of the wall.

"Ladybug!" Ruby ordered as she and Blake rushed over and circled around the Grimm and slashed at it multiple times. As they parted, Yang ran in and delivered it with dust powered punches that caused minor explosions.

The Grimm crashed into a desk, and as it pushed itself up it reached for a spike on its shoulder and ripped it out to reveal a bone sword.

Build and Decade charged at the Evo Grimm. The half and half Rider used his spring to jump a bit higher to try punch the Grimm's head, but the monster swung its bone sword across his chest as Decade rushed in and stabbed its shoulder.

The Grimm growled and went to swing its giant claw, if not for Build to jump in and block it with his Tank Arm. Build threw the claw away and did a spin kick, with the tread on his right foot spinning as it dragged across the Grimm's torso.

Weiss created four Glyphs that then fired white energy blasts that pinned its arms and legs spread.

**READY?! GO!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE!**

Build had just spun the crank again as Decade inserted his Final Attack card. A row of cards in front of Decade as Build's right foot was covered in red and blue energy.

**VOLTECH FINISH!**

**D-D-D-DECADE!**

Decade charged in with his sword as he passed through each card while Build jumped up and stretched his right leg forward.

"Tank Treader Kick!" Build's kick landed as the tank tread skidded past the Grimm. Decade then passed through the last card and slashed across the monster's chest. The monster roared once more and exploded, leaving some black gas which quickly dispersed.

"Aw dammit, I could've gotten a Bottle from that." Build sighed as he cancelled his transformation, with Decade following suit.

Before Shiro could even sigh, Ruby rushed over to him with a bombardment of questions.

"What kinda armour is that?! Do you have any others?! Is your book a sword?! What else can it be?! CAN I TRY IT ON?!"

"Personal space please?" He nervously said as Ruby's eyes seemed to turn to stars.

"Come on sis, give the guy some space." Yang said as she tugged her hood. "Gotta say Pinky, not bad for a transfer student. Where you from?"

"Oh…well that's a pretty long story." He scratched his hair. "Hey wait a minute, why did you do anything?!" He turned and shouted at Kari.

"Meh." Was her only answer.

* * *

"What do you want to do today Stalk?"

"**The same thing we do every day Shroud, try to take over the world!" **

"That was dumb." Shroud said as Stalk just skipped over to a crate. "But seriously, with Torchwick stuck in prison we gotta pick up his slacks. Even with these idiotic White Fangs and Droids we can't get any work done."

"**Well it's not exactly easy to think of a crazy evil plan. Ooh, maybe we can use the death ray?"**

"I have a better idea," The two steam villains sprung up as they heard that familiar annoying voice. They glanced at the warehouse's door to see the red and blue glowing visors of Kamen Rider Build. "Hello there Blood Stalk, Night Rogue."

The two pulled out their Transteam Guns and aimed at him.

"Whoa-whoa calm heads my friends." Anti-Build chuckled as they kept their guns trained. "I'm here to have a little talk."

"Why would we talk without enemy?" Shroud questioned with a glare.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. Oh I am not the Baron you know and hate, I'm a much better one." Anti-Build eased the tensions."

"**Hmm," **Stalk looked at his free hand to see if it glowed or not, no matter how hard he tried. **"You're right, you aren't our Baron." **

"See, I told you so." Anti-Build walked over to the two. "Now how about we discuss a little alliance?"

"Why would we ally ourselves with you?" Shroud still had her gun out even when Stalk lowered his. "You just waltzed on in here like it was nothing and think you can boss us around."

"**Shut up Shroud, let the guy talk." **Stalk silenced her. **"How can you help us?" **

"You need to use those Bottles to turn people into SMASH with Nebula Gas." Anti-Build made the same black gas from the Grimm appear around his hand. "I can do it with a simple touch."

The Anti-Rider then noticed two White Fang members walk past and decided to show off.

"Let me show you." He used the spring on his leg to bounce over to the two White Fang members and touched them both on the chest, engulfing both in the black smoke.

"_**APE!"**_

"_**SHINEY!"**_

"_**BIRDIE!" **_

"_**BANG-BANG!"**_

The smoke dispersed to show the two had turned into SMASH. The first looked like a humanoid gorilla with diamonds on its back, head, and arms. The second was a humanoid bird with a pair of gatling guns on it arms, and cybernetics on its body.

"Tada~~~~." Anti-Build chuckled as the two SMASH roared.

* * *

So after the attack in class, team RWBBY took Shiro and Kari into Vale for a look around. And during all that, Baron had a lot of questions for Shiro.

"Lemme guess, you're not from around here either?" Baron whispered as the two boys trailed back a bit.

"Is it that obvious?" Shiro sighed but then realised something. "Wait, 'either'? Are you-?"

"Yep, got sent here from some other place. Just woke up in a forest."

"So you're trapped here? If you want, Kari and I could probably get you back to your world." Shiro offered, but Baron shook his head with a smile.

"There's no point, I got nothing back there, but I got everything here. Ya see I've got amnesia and don't remember much, but I have memoires here."

"But what about your family back on earth?" That made Baron loose his smile. "Oh, I…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Baron wiped away a tear. "But anyway, I gotta ask about that armour of yours. How does it work?"

"I don't exactly know myself, my dad gave it to me as a birthday present. He was the Decade before me. Kari's got one too," On cue Kari showed off her Neo-DienDriver.

"Huh, looks familiar. Well that is if you replace the blue with green." Baron tilted his head as he looked at the gun.

"So wait, you could've helped during the fight, but you didn't. Why?" Blake questioned.

"Meh, you guys had it handled." Kari shrugged with a smirk. "Now what is there to see in this city? I need tourist attractions!"

"Well there's the CTT. We could take you there." Blake offered. "There's also a shopping mall near there too."

"Good enough."

"You boys coming?" Yang asked. Shiro was about to answer but Baron slung an arm around him to answer.

"Nah, I'll show him around some other places. Meet you all at the Air Docks at 5:00?" He didn't wait for an answer and just dragged Shiro away.

"How do you cope with him?" Kari asked which made Yang roll her eyes with a smile.

"Well it's not easy."

* * *

Baron had taken Shiro down to the local arcade for some 'bro dude time' or some shit. The two were currently playing some arcade games right next to each other.

"So you're travelling through different worlds?"

"Yep."

"And you have to stop this evil guy from killing me?"

"Yep."

"But by doing that you need to make a copy of my powers?"

"Yep."

"Holly hell that is convoluted." Baron chuckled as a 'GAME OVER' appeared on his screen. "Aw damn."

"Yep." Shiro completed his level and got some prize tickets. "So what exactly is this place, Remnant I mean?"

"It's a strange world." Baron answered as the two went to leave. "This place has basically been at war with the Grimm for….maybe hundreds of years. I only came here about a month or two ago."

"Do you ever….I dunno…ever have second thoughts of all this?" Shiro asked as he dumped his tickets into a nearby bin.

"Sometimes, but I know I never really had a choice in the end." Baron reached into his shirt and pulled out a locket.

Shiro was about to comfort the other Rider, but he heard the sound of wings beating as well as a whirring sound.

A bird like shriek filled the air as the two Riders turned around to see some sorta monstrosity flying in the air. The monster aimed both its arms, showing them to be gatling guns, and fired an onslaught of bullets.

"Run!" Shiro shouted as he and Baron made tracks from the barrage. The attack stopped as the monster landed in front of the two.

"A SMASH." Baron recognised.

'Oh yeah, I remember hearing about these things. Gotta beat 'em really hard to free the poor sucker trapped in it.' Shiro thought back to what Sento had told him. "Baron, you alright?"

"Y-yeah but…this thing looks familiar." Baron then had a face of horror as if remembering something VERY bad.

"What?"

"It looks like HawkGatling….one of my Best Matches!"

The SMASH shrieked and spread its wings as it flew to attack the two. They both rolled out of the way and attached their Drivers.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

**RABBIT! **

**TANK!**

**BEST MATCH!**

Baron and Shiro stood up readied themselves.

**ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!"

**DECADE!**

**FULL METAL MOONASSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!**

The two now stood in their armours as the SMASH went to strike with its talons. Decade pulled out his Booker and turned it to gun mode as Build took out his Drill Crusher also in gun mode.

They both opened fire with the blasts bleeding sparks off the SMASH. As it crashed, Build threw turned his weapon to sword mode and rushed to attack. The drill spun as he managed to cut into the cybernetics on its chest.

**ATTACK RIDE! BLAST! **

The barrel of the Ride Booker glowed a hazy magenta and let loose his own barrage. The lasers managed to push back the SMASH into a wall.

"I hope the girls are alright, cause if one of these things are after us then one's probably after them." Build said with a worried tone.

"Oh no, Kari!"

"What's wrong, she'll be fine won't she?"

"Trust me, she can talk a big game but rarely backs it up." Decade explained, just as the SMASH freed itself from the wall and ran to attack them again.

* * *

[Meanwhile, with the girls]

"You really like blue don't you?" Weiss shook her head as they finally left the mall. Everyone else had maybe a few things while Kari had left with a full-on bag of shit.

"Yes, I do. It's my colour." She defended. 'Not like it's my money I'm spending. Kaijin did say this Lien stuff was given to us as soon as we got here.'

"Well how's about we meet up with the boys then, they're probably done being boys by now." Yang joked.

As they were about to leave, the five heard shrieks and yells of panic. They turned a corner and saw people running away from a SMASH. The GorillaMond SMASH beat its chest and roared.

"Is that a SMASH?" Ruby gasped as she looked at the creature. "Why does it look like one of Baron's Best Matches?"

"Whatever it is we need to take it down." Blake said as she unsheathed her Gambol Shroud.

"*Sigh* I just wanted a day out." Kari complained as she dropped her bags and pulled out her Neo-DienDriver.

**KAMEN RIDE!**

She spun the Driver on her finger and aimed at the sky.

"Henshin!"

**DIEND!**

Three holograms shifted around her before coming together to create the Diend armour.

"Alright monkey boy, you don't ruin a girl's day out!" Diend shouted as she aimed at the SMASH and fired blue lasers. The lasers seemed to bounce off the SMASH's diamond shelled arms.

It roared and tore up a piece of the ground to then throw at the girls. Yang jumped in front and punched the piece of ground into little bits. Weiss created a time Glyph that accelerated her speed before she dashed forward to deliver quick slashes and stabs before Ruby dashed over to slash with Crescent Rose.

She then cocked the sniper function and blasted a bullet into its head.

**ATTACK RIDE! BLAST!**

Diend aimed her Driver as holographic copies of her gun appeared around it. She pulled the trigger as all versions of that DienDriver fired lasers.

The SMASH roared and fired diamond spikes from its body to in all directions. Some impacted on Diend and bled sparks off her armour.

Blake turned her weapon to whip mode and flung it to wrap around the SMASH's leg. She struggled to keep it in place as Yang charged in and struck with her Dust powered punches, one last punch sent to monster into a wall.

Yang shook her hand slightly as some smoke came off it. "Damn that's got some tough skin on it."

Diend pulled out one of the diamond shards stuck in her suit as the five girls regrouped.

"Alright team, let's finish this thing off!" Ruby said as they all nodded and charged again.

* * *

**ATTACK RIDE! RIDER PUNCH!**

Decade's right hand glowed a light magenta as he rushed to the SMASH and delivered a punch to its stomach.

**PHOENIX! **

**READY? GO!**

Build's Drill Crusher blazed with fire as he used the spring on his leg to bounce over and prepared to attack.

**VOLTECH ATTACK!**

Build stabbed the Drill Crusher into the SMASH's chest as the fire spiralled into a full-on tornado that he used to slash twice.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE!**

Decade turned his Booker to gun mode and aimed at the SMASH as a row of cards appeared in front of him.

**D-D-D-DEADE!**

Decade pulled the trigger, firing a magenta blast that passed through each card and blew up the SMASH.

As the fires dispersed, it showed a member of the White Fang who recovered before having a panicked look as his body disappeared.

"What's happening to him?!" Decade demanded as Build let out a gasp. The White Fang member glowed before he was gone.

"H-h-h-his Hazard Level must have been too high, his body couldn't take it." Build said in a shaken up voice.

The two Riders heard a slow clap come from all around them before it zeroed in on someone walking to them. And who it was seemed to shock both Riders.

"He…..looks like me?" Build questioned.

"Oh I don't just look like you, I am you." Anti-Build chuckled as he stopped clapping. "Well, that was a disappointing experiment. I'd have hoped that one of my special SMASH could last a bit longer."

"You turned him into that?!" Build yelled at his counterpart, who only laughed in return.

"Why yes I did. I overloaded his body with Nebula Gas to prove my little theory; this world's people truly are pathetic. Now thanks to this power I can now spread hatred and chaos! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The two Riders growled as he continued to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go, an introduction to the main monsters of this story, the Anti-Riders. So with this being the first half of the Build a Legend arc we all know what'll happen next time.**

**Also for anyone wondering why I didn't start with Kuuga like every other fic, well that's because I don't have a Kuuga story yet to travel to, as well as I'm not having anyone from the worlds join Shiro and Kari on their journey. **

**But now for reviews!**

**DragonKnight SR: Why yes, there shall be.**

**RealEWF: Oh yeah, he's inevitable.**

**lenz012696: Yes it does.**

**Well anyway I'll see you guys next time.**

**BYE, BYE.**


End file.
